Paradox
Season Two OUT NOW , sometimes known as Paradox - Quest for Justice!, is a fantasy sci-fi show which is the direct sequel to Happy Hill. It is set in the year 2019 where the universe is vastly more knowledgable and populated than the current one that humans live in. Paradox introduces multiple new species into the show. Plot A group of once ordinary people adventure on the journey of a lifetime to slay a beast and save their world. |-|Season One= Development Paradox was announced as a sequel to Happy Hill on August 9th after the finale episode of Happy Hill. It was announced that several of the main cast would reprise their roles in the new show and many were overly elated to do so. New cast members were announced throughout the month of August 2017, including youtubers Emma Blackery and Sean McLouglin, more commonly known as Jacksepticeye. They would play Mira and The Burning Man respectivly. Hayley Kiyoko was cast in the role as Sara, replacing Stacie Orrico who's played the character since her introduction in season three of Happy Hill. Filming for the show started on the 1st of September, 2017. In October 2017, the first episode was scheduled to be released on December 25th, 2017. A few days later, cast photos were released for the first season. The cast photos were designed the same as the Happy Hill cast photos to further tie in the two series. During November, more casting information was released. Starting with Elle Fanning being cast as Jadis and Jessica Lange being cast as Thallia. Their roles currently unknown, but it is known they'll be minor, possibly recurring, roles. In late November, Sonequa Martin-Green, Jeff Goldblum and Tilda Swinton were cast as Zhelzie, Albus and Nellie respectively. An unknown cast member was teased to appear in episode five as someone who had already been in the series. Poster Design The promotional poster for Paradox was first going to display a fire burning with the words Paradox above it and nothing else. However, this idea was later scrapped for a more fantasy driven poster. The "official colour" for Paradox was decided to be a sea green/blue colour so the poster was designed with a forest-like look and a fantasy figure looming to the far left with the Paradox written across it. Several versions were designed, ranging from different colors. Ultimately, the blue design was chosen as the official poster for season one of Paradox. The cast photos were designed to be the same layout and poses from the original Happy Hill designs, which meant that the two series could be further tied in together, subtly. It's noted that both Purry and Noah are in the same positions in the space-themed photo and several characters have been removed and added. Hhp11.png Paradoxpromogreen.png hhp12.png Character Design Going into Paradox, some of the character designs were changed slightly to go into a new series. These changes weren't very drastic, most of them being only slight changes to hair style. Filming Filming for Paradox started on September 1st, 2017 and is expected to last until late November. Filming was officially wrapped up on December 12th, 2017. |-|Season Two= Development A second season of Paradox was officially announced after the first had finished airing in December 2017. All original cast would be returning, including Austin Amelio who announced he would be returning for a second season. Several new characters were said to be introduced in the second season, including new species such as Maybell the "Grytvigian" and Brutus the "Ragune". Casting Casting began 21st March, 2018. Writing Filming Filming was scheduled to start in May 2018. Filming was put on hold for a brief while during the later half of 2018 due to funding issues and creative differences between the directors. As a result, a majority of the script was rewritten after a conclusion had been made to see the season go in a different direction. Filming officially finished in February 2019. Characters |-|Season One= Main Cast *Dodie Clark as Purry *Phil Lester as Noah *Rami Malek as Miguel *Autumn Dial as Arianna *Austin Amelio as Austin *Shin se Kyung as Maria *Ezra Miller as Jayme *Katelyn Nacon as Chey *Steven Ogg as Steven *Hayley Kiyoko as Sara *Kristen Connolly as Scarlette *Emma Blackery as Mira *None as Little Buddy Special Guest Cast *Seán McLoughlin as The Burning Man *Alisha Wainwright as Kayte Recurring Cast *The Guy Who Played Luke in Season One of HH as Lukas Guest Cast *Elle Fanning as Jadis *Jessica Lange as Thallia *Sonequa Martin-Green as Zhelzie *Tilda Swinton as Nellie *Jeff Goldblum as Albus |-|Season Two= Returning Characters *Dodie Clark as Purry *Phil Lester as Noah *Rami Malek as Miguel *Autumn Dial as Arianna *Austin Amelio as Austin *Ezra Miller as Jayme *Katelyn Nacon as Chey *Steven Ogg as Steven *Hayley Kiyoko as Sara *Kristen Connolly as Scarlette *Unknown as Little Buddy New Characters *TBA Maybell *TBA as Jiihn *TBA as Brutus *TBA as Bliss *TBA as Rey Episodes Creatures "Sentient" |-|Humans= Allegience: Good/Bad, depending. Humans are the majority population of the world, taking up just over 53% of the world's population. They are, arguably, the smartest and most technologically advanced species. They come in various shapes, sizes and colours and are prone to both violence and good nature, making them one of the most unpredictable creatures. Humans live spread out across the globe in different regions and kingdoms. |-|Orcs= Allegience: Good, to every species. Orcs are a friendly group of creatures. They take up around 8-10%~ of the population on the planet and previously were used to serve humans up until the 1920s were the orcs were freed to live their own lives, the majority of the orc population resides in Pillowcase Rock. Most Orcs cannot speak and communicate in a series of grunts and some even chose not to speak at all. The vast majority of orcs are green, although some are seen to be brown. |-|Goblins= Allegience: Bad, Against humans and majority of species. Goblins, for the vast majority, are rather vicious creatures. Although some of them can be friendly, they were taught to hate humans and usually attack on sight if any human is seen inside the goblin kingdom, which resides in Goblin Hills. They are ruled over by a king and live without a queen. The goblin empire rely on their king for 100% of things and without him, the empire falls into anarchy. All goblins are green with brown palms and bottom of feet. |-|Zombies= Allegience: None. Zombies are banished species that take up barely 1% of the population. They've become their state due to their environment and the dangers around them. They're half dead beings, who are mostly human beings. They don't have a leader and instead live in complete anarchy and have no order. They tend to feast on the living, but this is barely seen and merely a myth. Zombies carry several deadly viruses due to their lack of medical care and other things. The zombies are desended from normal humans and are the poorest species. |-|Vampires= Allegience: Bad, mostly against witches. Vampires are highly intelligent creatures who live off of knowledge and narcissism. Vampires love being right and some of them have future seeing abilities, although a very, very small percentage. They have multiple leaders who form a council and decide their rules and regulations every few months. They do not live off of a vote but rather serve at their highest leader's feet. They have extreme hatred for witches and spend most of their time hunting. They have pale skin and long nails and fangs. |-|Witches= Allegience: Neutral, although bad against vampires |-|Trolls= Allegience: Neutral but mostly friendly |-|Trollchild= Allegience: Good |-|Grytvigian= Allegience: ?? "Non Sentient" |-|Bloodhounds= Allegience: Bad. Bloodhounds are wild creatures who hunt and eat whatever they can get their hands on with exception of some species. |-|Beheaded Horses= Allegience: Bad, although not inherently. Beheaded Horses are a species that are owned by the Goblin kingdom(s). They're two-headed horses who act as transport for the goblins. |-|Fusflies= Allegience: Neutral. Much like fireflies, Fusflies glow. They usually spend their days with humans or orcs and help guide the way in the dark. |-|Dragons= Allegience: Locations Earth The Kedeadia Empire Goblin Hills Pillowcase Rock Pillowcase Sky Vampire Village The Barren Region Doom Cavern Doom Rock Froot Valley The Center Production Filming Music Promotional Posters Paradoxpromoblue.png paradoxs12.png|Top L to R: Sara, Purry, Jayme, Chey, Noah, Steven. Bottom L to R: Austin, Miguel, Maria, Arianna paradoxs1.png|Clockwise: Sara, Jayme, Arianna, Steven, Austin, Noah, Chey, Maria, Miguel, Purry paradox14.png|Clockwise: Maria, Jayme, Steven, Arianna, Austin, Chey, Sara, Noah, Purry, Miguel Sarapurry.JPG Paradoxcast1.JPG Cheyjayme.JPG Miguelmaria.JPG Paradoxs2promo.png Paradoxcast1.JPG HNI_0003.JPG HNI_0012.JPG HNI_0098.JPG paradox men.JPG HNI_0029.JPG HNI_0037.JPG HNI_0054.JPG paradox noah purry miguel s2.JPG paradox purry sara 1.JPG paradox 9 days left.png|Purry Season 2 Promo|link=Paradox/Season Two paradox 8 days left.png|Miguel Season 2 Promo paradox 7 days left.png|Noah Season 2 Promo paradox 6 days left.png|Arianna Season 2 Promo paradox 5 days left.png|Austin Season 2 Promo paradox four days left.png|Jayme Season 2 Promo paradox 3 days left.png|Chey Season 2 Promo paradox two days left.png|Steven Season 2 Promo paradox one day left.png|Sara Season 2 Promo Trailers Season One: * * Season Two: *Trailer 1 *Trailer 2 *Trailer 3 *Character Trailers Trivia Category:Paradox Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019